


Madara, the catastrophic cat

by Arakyune



Series: Uchiha clan - the cats of Konoha [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Humor, I wrote this instead of actually paying attention in Math, M/M, Uchiha Madara's Hair - Freeform, Where Uchihas are just a clan of cats in human bodies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 02:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21312343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arakyune/pseuds/Arakyune
Summary: Izuna, Tobirama learned in that one hellish month, was a cat in disguise.He was wrongAll the goddamned Uchihas were cats stuffed into human bodies, and Madara was the worst!
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Series: Uchiha clan - the cats of Konoha [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539496
Comments: 16
Kudos: 548





	Madara, the catastrophic cat

**Author's Note:**

> Uni was killing me, I needed some fluff and crack, so here you go, have some as well guys!

Tobirama, to be completely honest, didn't have a clue how he ended up courting Uchiha Madara. Thankfully, or maybe not, neither does Madara, although, both of them blame Hashirama, whenever they see his blinding smile, sometimes even across the entire village, smiling at them like it was his relationship, not theirs.

On the other hand, Izuna, the bastard that he was, after finding out he couldn't break them up, decided to change the strategy entirely. He became a sweetheart in front of them, baking cookies, making tea, and all the things that the supportive brother should be doing, and everyone but Tobirama has been fooled in less than a month. And Touka, but she never trusted the bastard anyway.

Izuna, Tobirama learned in that one hellish month, was a cat in disguise. All the cuddles and purring, whenever he was near his brother should have been enough to know, but what really made Tobirama realize that fact, was Izuna's utter hatred for him.

With Madara, Izuna was a kitten, a blessing to be around. With Hashirama, he was a bit grumpy, sometimes even quietly growling when he got too loud, and with Touka, he was vicious, but well behaved, not trying to harm her even when sparring.

With Tobirama, he is an actual demon. Glaring at him when nobody is watching, pushing things from his table, including a glass of water, forms for the village, and documents from the newly built academy. He would even swear that it was definitely Izuna who left the dead mouse on his dining table, just from that annoying smirk alone, but since there was no proof and everyone actually loved Izuna, there was nothing he could do.

* * *

Tobirama has been wrong, so, _so_ very, horribly wrong. It wasn't just Izuna, oh no, it was never that simple. It was their _entire_ _clan._

All the goddamned Uchihas were cats stuffed into human bodies, Tobirama thought, as he continued to brush his boyfriend's long hair, while the said boyfriend continued purring from his place in front of Tobirama, on their new, soft carpet, with his eyes closed and pleased expression on his face. And it didn't stop there.

Uchihas, in their cat mood, as he called it, Tobirama learned, were a god damned morons. Since he started spending more time in Madara's house in Uchiha district, he could remember _ at least _ ten Uchihas, adults at that, getting distracted by something, bird, mouse, Hashirama running from Mito, you name it, and at that, the Uchihas either stopped whatever they were doing, or continued forward, only to miss a step and land on their faces. Some even fell from the rooftops.

Other times, they completely ignored personal space, and Tobirama was still not sure how all those Uchihas managed to get onto that couch and actually sat _ comfortably. _

And Kagami, the sweet, young Kagami… was literally a small kitten, because when Kagami didn't decide to sleep on an actual bed, he slept on Tobirama, or even better, on the notes he was working on. All it took, was Tobirama getting up from his work for a five-minute break, and when he returned, Kagami was asleep on his desk, right on the newest form submitted by a Nara clan head. Tobirama didn't have the heart to wake him up.

Madara was, by far, one of the worst, and Tobirama is still not sure how he missed it before, because Madara, in his cat mode, is a nightmare. Tobirama can't even begin to count the times he was forced to stay in bed and miss his work, because Madara was too comfortable to let him leave. He straight-up refuses to leave the house when it's raining, and nothing less than a family member getting murdered won't get him out. And god have mercy on you when you irritate him, and his hair starts to bristle, because then, your best bet is to just run, and quickly at that. Not to mention when he is tired/sleepy, he will just take the closest person, and make a bed out of them! Most of the time, it's either Tobirama, for how much time they spend together, or Hashirama, because clan meetings make Madara tired all the time and Hashirama is always there because of his duty as a Hokage.

But, Tobirama thinks softly, pulling Madara's sleeping form closer to him, one of his hand in the black hair and the other on his waist, he wouldn't change anything about it. This is already a perfect ending for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
